


Prompt and Circumstance

by cakeiton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: DDN, Drabble Collection, F/M, discord drabble nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/pseuds/cakeiton
Summary: One Shots inspired by prompts from our monthly Discord Drabble Nights.Each chapter is its own story. If they are ever connected, there will be notes/links.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Inuyasha.

##  **_November’s Theme- Court_ **

**_Guard, Intent, Ritual, Rule, Rite, Noble, Lord, Lady, Mark, Lead/Follow_**

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06DgkpEv6Z0LOdqneE62Gd?si=A9lbEVFGQcifKhY_ecuv2A)

...

Her eyes were dry and puffy. Her muscles ached. She desperately wanted to sleep, but stood her ground, on guard, awaiting the next attack.

Because there was always the next attack.

When she first saw Midoriko's spirit fighting the endless demons within the Jewel, she didn't realize that she had still technically been a human.

Her blank, inhumane expression had been a result of centuries in constant battle, and the war had whittled away anything but the fight in the powerful priestess.

And now that Kagome had taken her place, it would eventually happen to her as well.

.

The Shikon Jewel was a treacherous thing. She had known it since it had first dragged her through time. Its intent had been clear to all those who did not wish for anything.

Kagome had made the mistake of just wanting it to disappear. She never did consider that it would have a sense of self-preservation.

Inuyasha had held her close, shaking from adrenaline and truly confident in her for the first time.

She had made her wish. She had felt triumphant. 

Then, as it ripped her from his arms, she felt it all disappear.

.

Kagome was floating, confused and suddenly more afraid than she had ever been before.

Midiroki was then before her, her face a sunken shell and eyes refusing to meet her own. The sword she carried rose in a salute before the miko presented it. The joyless ritual only heightened her confusion and, without thought, Kagome grabbed the hilt.

There should have been fanfare. Some form of turbulent wind or sparking of energy. But, there was just the whisper of relief as the ancient priestess faded away.

She sobbed, then the youkai charged.

.

Inuyasha had been sloppily insistent for months. "You can't turn your back on her now, you asshole!" he screamed, his already rough voice hoarse from the weeks of screaming as he followed him around. "We have to get her back!"

"Jaken-sama," his ward whispered from her perch on the dragon. "Inuyasha-sama still does not understand, does he?"

"Hmph," the imp replied. "Of course not. But, remember Sesshoumaru-sama's rule when it comes to the miko."

She brightened. "Hai! Rin remembers!" Then she turned towards the exhausted hanyou. "It's okay, Inuyasha-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama will fix it."

.

It took another two weeks, but they finally found her.

Above, the clouds parted, revealing a majestic dog demon floating among them. 

Sesshoumaru did not warn the rest. With a flurry of youki he transformed to join his mother in the skies. When they reverted to humanoids at her castle, he demanded the solution from her.

She scowled, "It is not a rite to be squandered."

"It is my rite to use how I wish," he retorted, barely containing his urgency.

Her elegant brow rose as she saw straight through his careful stoicism. "Be careful what you wish for, son."

.

The Meidou was placed carefully on the lip of the well. Sesshoumaru then drew Tenseiga, only sparing Inuyasha a brief glance before plunging it into the stone.

A malicious energy swirled about him, testing him, and when he met it with eagerness it swallowed him whole.

Then, there was nothing. He floated in space, his fingers aching to rip apart any enemy that would dare challenge him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." a gentle voice cooed, and his blood chilled.

Turning, he saw the miko. She glowed a deathly purple and was splattered with the blood of a thousand youkai. "You followed me."

.

Kagome spread her arms out; viscera clinging to her, the graceful gesture seeking to comfort him. Coyly, she cocked her head and the lady-like movement was too sacchrine... too insincere.

He growled. "You are not the Miko."

The false priestess sneered. "And you are foolish to think you can save her."

He reached for a sword, only to find none there. "Only the foolish would keep her from me."

Dark, anxious energy brightened the Shikon's eyes. "You have a wish, then?"

From the distance, he heard Kagome shout. "Mama! Inuyasha! Someone... Help me!"

Without another thought, he ignored the jewel and flew to her.

.

Kagome was surrounded. There was no escape and no end. She kept going, faithful in her friends.

Then, the least expected broke through the swarm and collided with her.

"Sesshoumaru! Wha-"

"Do you trust me, Miko?" he asked, urgent.

"What's happening? Why-"

"Kagome," he interrupted, silencing her with the sound of her name. "Can you trust me?"

She nodded, eager and curious.

He leaned closer, the tips of fangs grazing the delicate flesh of her neck and aura marking her own. "Can you allow me to do what I need to in order to save you?"

She whimpered, but nodded in his grasp.

.

The oppressive energy of the Jewel encompassed them. Every moment that passed lessened their chance.

Sesshoumaru sank his fangs into the sweet flesh. Kagome cried out against the pain, then froze as she felt his spirit invade her own.

' _Do not fight it_ ' a voice in her head beckoned. ' _Follow it_.'

Hot tears trailed down her battle-stained face, but she gave herself into his commands. Embracing the foreign energy, it melded with her own, and then she could see the full circle opening of the Meidou's starry night.

"You're coming with me, right?" Kagome asked.

"Lead the way," he lied.

She stepped towards the portal- to safety, to her friends, to the next step unknown- and did not look back until his fingers slipped out through her own.

...


	2. December's Theme- Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the SessKag Prompt Raffle 2020  
> Prompt: "A Dog groomer volunteer and dog foster parent get to know each other." from chameleonhalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this is late, and it is for the stupidest reason.
> 
> I thought I already posted it.
> 
> With the craziness of the holidays I literally had this checked off as "DONE" in my mind. I'm a spaz, this is known. Also, they aren't 100 words each cause December is the time for indulgence. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry this is late! Thank you to Chie and Jaf for organizing this year! <3

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

_**Sharp** _

It was the ugliest dog Kagome had ever seen.

The stubby, hairless body was held up by lean, shaking legs. Its head was at least a size too big for the rest of him and its bulbous eyes skittered around the room in constant search of threats.

Kagome pouted at the poor thing and turned towards the man who had brought this sad creature into her grooming salon. Normally, her services were for those who adopted animals out of the attached clinic, but she would have remembered this dog.

And this man.

His sharp, dignified features made her breath catch.

Clearing her throat, Kagome began, "I need to ask some questions, just for my paperwork. How old is he?"

She watched his smooth brow wrinkle and those soft, serious lips turn downwards. "Hn. I have no idea."

_**Shiver** _

Kagome scoffed. "You don't keep records?"

He responded with a dangerous glare. "It is not my dog."

The silence that stretched between them was only broken by the shivering of the pathetic dog on her counter. "So..." she began to question.

"Hn," he sniffed, cutting her off. "He started following me."

"Oh!" Kagome reasoned. "So you are trying to drop him off at the adoption clinic?"

Her conclusion only gained her another deadly look. "You assume much." 

"And you offer very little!" she bit back, "I am a private business and will refuse service if you keep- OW!"

_**Nip/Bitter** _

She seethed down at the raggedy dog trying to take another nip out of her. 

"Jaken," the man scolded, and the dog's bitter demeanor immediately calmed.

Kagome started. "Oh, you named him."

He shrugged, avoiding her eyes as she realized his intent.

"I'm sorry for assuming," Kagome said with a smile, "I can get him all cleaned up and make sure the vet next door gets him vaccinated for you."

His intimidating expression did not yield, but the tension left his shoulders. "That would be acceptable."

With a cheerful nod, Kagome pulled out an admission form and began to fill it out. "Name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Ah, I mean," her pen pointed towards the mutt. "Him. Do you really want to name him 'Jaken'?"

Finally, he smiled. It was a small, quick tilt of the corner of his lips, but it happened. "Indeed. I believe it is quite fitting."

"Indeed," she teased, and kept her eyes on the form. "My name is Kagome, since you asked."

"Hn." Another long, quiet moment stretched between them. Long enough for her to feel self-conscious about teasing the uptight man. She was formulating a half-hearted apology when he bent to casually lean on the counter across from her. Suddenly very close, his voice sounded warmer and she had a better look at the sardonic shine in his sharp eyes when he said, "Nice to meet you, Kagome."

_**Brisk** _

Kagome was a wreck. Normally, animals warmed up to her in no time, but Jaken had bristled whenever she would even look his way. She tried not to take it personally, but really, the scraggly dog was trying her patience.

It took forever, but finally he was cleaned, trimmed, and vaccinated. After the grueling process, Kagome was able to get a glance of herself in a window's reflection and bawked. She was soaked down to her knees, her hair was in shambles, and the stress had made her look ten years older.

Just then, the front door opened, and she yelped at the brisk breeze that hit her wet clothes.

The man took one look at her and smiled again.

_**Calm** _

"Did he give you a hard time?" he teased.

Her nose wrinkled. "Indeed."

He actually chuckled and she felt the frayed edges of her sanity calm.

"You might want to invest in some training for him," Kagome suggested, her weary and aggravated nerves tainting her sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru's smile had not relented, even as he hooked a leash to the wretched little dog. "Indeed," he repeated, then headed towards the door.

She fought for something to say, some way to engage him in more playful banter or, perhaps, offer her services again. But, she hesitated and watched her opportunity walk out the door.

He glanced over his shoulder once he passed the threshold and, with a small nod and smirk, said, "Until next time."

Kagome, suddenly nervous, stood dumbfounded at the counter.

_**Smooth** _

It was a few weeks before he returned. At first, Kagome beamed. Then, she realized that his patronage meant she would have to deal with Jaken again.

And she did a poor job hiding her trepidation. "Wha-what can I do for you today, Sesshoumaru?"

Sensing her apprehension, his polite smile hardened into a cynical smirk. Even his eyes took on a predatory glint, teasing her without having to say a word.

It was both annoying and thrilling. 

Her hackles rose. He lifted an appeasing hand, surrendering the game and smoothing the tension, before approaching her. "Would you happen to have any availability today to assist me with another... follower?"

She wanted to blurt out, ' _ YES _ !', but kept her composure and lifted a haughty chin to mimic his own. "Why, what assistance may you require?"

_**Tender** _

Sesshoumaru was not someone to challenge. There was almost nothing about the man to suggest that anyone could make merry or mock him. 

Yet, she did.

He lived comfortably in the impression he gave off. If others were intimidated, it only served him better. There were few who could see passed his frigid pageantry.

Apparently, she did.

Now, as he retrieved a small, black puppy from a carrier slung from his shoulder and watched the woman melt as her blue eyes caught the big, brown ones of the stray, he felt some of his well-earned armor melt with her. Not many knew the real Sesshoumaru, fewer were brave, or patient, enough to pursue a deeper relationship. Fewer still drove him to pursue one as well.

He watched her tender touches and feminine fawning over the excited pup that had captured his heart and thought...

' _ Well, she did. _ '

_**Relax** _

"Her name is Rin."

Kagome directed her unabashed smile his way. "Oh, that is a good name. You have a talent for them."

When his eyes did not break away from hers, she felt a blush rush up to her cheeks. "Also," she nervously quipped, "you seem to attract quite a lot of strays."

Sesshoumaru bent to lean against the counter, never taking his attention off her inquisitive and bright eyes. "Hopefully, that is not all I attract."

The puppy barked and wagged her happy tail, repeatedly smacking Kagome on her shocked face. When he laughed in response, she relaxed.

_**Rest** _

"Are you asking, Sesshoumaru? Or merely hopeful?"

"I believe both, Ms. Kagome."

She nodded, feigning confidence, and stroked the puppy. "Well, unfortunately I have some work to do right now."

A predatory shine swept across his eyes again. "Indeed." Then, he commanded, "Rin." Instantly, the small dog wriggled out of Kagome's arms and jumped into Sesshoumaru's.

"Hey! Wait, I-"

"Tell me," he gently interrupted. "Do you make house calls?"

It took a minute for her mind to catch up, but she was quickly on the game again. "That depends on the customer."

"Good. Then you can meet the rest."

Caught off guard once again, Kagome's eyes darted between him and the adopted dog several times before exclaiming, "Rest!? How many dogs follow you around?"

"Do you truly care to find out?"

Her smile widened and she nodded.

"Then," he said, meeting her eager grin, "It’s a date."

“Indeed.”


End file.
